


The Immortal Shadowhunter

by Mkayswritings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angels, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Demons, Depression, Downworlders, Established Relationship, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Relationship Issues, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Centuries passed after the passing of Alexander Lightwood who was killed in battle after fighting with his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. A favor between a demon and an angel gives Alec a second chance of life as the only immortal Shadowhunter. A second chance with Magnus that had been ripped away from the both of them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	1. The Death of Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope that you all enjoy reading this fanfic. This is my first multi-chapter fic for the ship, but I'm looking forward to getting this story going! The tags are going to be updated along the way, but please way attention to them in case of triggering content. Anyways looking forward to seeing your kudos and comments! <3

It was a fight that Alec didn’t want to have, but one that ended up happening despite how awful he felt about it afterwards. Another stupid fight dealing with their differences because of the tension that had been there among the Shadowhunters and Downworlders lately. The feeling of regret was there after he had been kicked out of the apartment by Magnus because of the anger that lingered in the air. He wanted to fix things, but he knew that Magnus wasn’t going to let him back inside the apartment that easily. Giving him space was all that could be done right now until the both of them had a chance to cool off as they both said things that they did regret. The Lightwood sibling wanted to fix things with Mangus, he figured that a nice dinner and getting away from the Institute for a few days would help. At least, he hoped that it would for both of their sakes. He didn’t want to lose Magnus, he loved him too much to let that happen. 

He just needed to get through this day first because of his duties as a Shadowhunter and the head of the Institute. His presence was needed while the recent issues of demonic activity has picked up causing chaos around the streets of New York. The source behind the demonic activity hadn’t been discovered yet, it was becoming frustrating as Alec didn’t know what to do next. He was trying to figure that out, but the answers weren’t coming easily. Whatever this demon was, it was smart and obviously invading anyone who came looking for it while still causing havoc. The destruction that this mystery demon already cause was growing bigger each passing day, it was unknown how long this could stay hidden before the mundanes were going to take notice. Alec wanted nothing more, but to stay home and avoid the problems happening inside of the walls of the Institute. He couldn’t though, the only place that he could hide at was in his old room just in case he ended up staying there because of his duties as a Shadowhunter. 

People were already wandering among the halls of the Institute dealing with the daily Shadowhunter duties plus the missions that they had to deal with. Alec just hoped to avoid a crazy day since his day was already starting off bad because of the fight with Magnus, a fight that probably was going to make him moody for the rest of the day. Until he is able to make up the fight with Magnus if he can get the warlock to listen to him, that will have to wait once he is able to get away from the Institute for the rest of the night. A small breath did escape from the brunette before he moved to make his way to the office to see what paperwork would be waiting for him on his desk. Paperwork that Alec wasn’t really looking forward to going through especially since his thoughts were going to be elsewhere, thoughts that most likely would be focused on Magnus and their fight. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day went by slowly, too slow for Alec’s liking while he was waiting to hear anything from Magnus. The messages that he went to the warlock so far have gone unanswered, he didn’t want to push on the matter, but he wanted to hear back from him. It wasn’t a big surprise to him if the mood that was looming over his head had been picked up on by the rest of the Institute. Throwing himself into the work was all that Alec could do to avoid snapping at anyone that might enter his office, he didn’t want to throw his anger at anyone else. There was enough tension already lingering around the Institute because of the issues dealing with the presence of this demon, he would of asked Magnus to help, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. He doubted that he would be able to get help from another warlock, especially one that might know what kind of demon this was. It could of been a new one or one that hadn’t been seen in centuries, Alec really didn’t know as the books he looked through came up with nothing. No leads to figure out what kind of demon it was, the creature was just a complete mystery and probably going to stay that way. All that he could do was hope that something would help him figure out what this demon was, it would help find a way to defeat it depending on what its weakness is. 

That was when the familiar sound of the alarms started to go off telling Alec that there was danger, danger that needed to be taken care of. The feeling in his gut was telling him that this attack most likely was the demon that they were trying to stop, the entire Institute needed to be prepared for whatever was going to come next. A plan needed to be put together to deal with this demon as Alec was running everything through his head about what could be done to take it down. It needed to be stopped before there would be anymore loss of life, this demon has already taken too much already and it was unknown how many more people were going to die because of it. It was going to be stopped here and now. 

The scene was in complete chaos already as the demon had already made its face known flying through the air over the streets of New York. Its wings were large with sharp teeth and claws that could easily tear into anyone if they weren’t paying attention to what the creature was doing. The demon knew how to use those claws and teeth to fight besides the other abilities that it had, abilities that easily could stop the Shadowhunters that had followed Alec here. If the demon could be pinned down then it might give them the advantage needed to bring it down as quickly as possible, they had to be careful though. There was going to be a fight on their hands as stopping the demon was the only thing that was important to him right now while the determination was there to return to Magnus. He was going to return to Magnus and fix the issues behind the fight that they had earlier. 

Of course, Alec second guessed himself. Everything went wrong though, the demon was too strong with just the numbers that he had brought figuring that they could take it down. Oh, how wrong he was. 

Maybe if Magnus was there then they would of had the advantage to defeat this demon. If only Magnus was there to help and give Alec the chance to share everything that he wanted to say. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Voices and cries of pain filled the air as the demon still lingered in front of the group of Shadowhunters that were attempting to take it down, many had been lost already though. Alec was one of the many that was laying among the rubble feeling the pain from the injury that rested against his side, one that was caused by the claws of the demons. Breathing was becoming difficult as he could feel the poison that was running through his blood, poison that could kill unless help came in time. Help wasn’t going to come though, Alec knew that as the only thing that he wanted was to see Magnus one last time. See him and apologize, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

With a shuddering breath, he closed his eyes accepting his fate like how many Shadowhunters before him also did

“I’m sorry, Magnus... I won’t be coming home...”

Everything just fades away afterwards as Alec let out one more breath passing underneath the screams of pain and battle. Words left unheard to the one that he loved, the one that would of been waiting for him to make an appearance back in the place that they both called home. A home that Alec loved from the moment their relationship became real. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was dead. 


	2. Oh, How Centuries Have Passed

There was silence inside the loft as Magnus was standing in front of the window with his favorite drink in hand, one that he had been making over the years. He needed it tonight while he couldn’t help, but reminisce the past mostly thinking of his beloved Alexander. The one person who was taken away from him after the horrible fight that they had, the guilt was still there since that was the last conversation that caused the Shadowhunter to walk out of the loft. Words that he desperately wished he could of taken back and the chance to spend more time with him, but he knew that it was impossible. Alec was gone, he had been gone for centuries now along with the siblings and parents that were apart of the Lightwood family. Memories and keepsakes were all that Magnus had now, memories and keepsakes that were going to haunt him for the rest of his immortal life. 

The day when dear Isabelle came to the doorstep was the worst day of his life, nothing was more painful than when she told him that his Alexander was gone. A person that they loved dearly, a person that they never wanted to lose. 

_ The sound of knocking at the door caught Magnus’ attention figuring that it was Alexander, he hoped that it was. He wanted to talk to him and apologize about what was said during the fight, he hated fighting with the Shadowhunter and their differences. But the words spoken about relationships taking effort were true, an effort that Magnus was willing to take with Alexander. He was the reason why he was able to open himself up to being able to love again, something that he was willing to share with the oldest of the Lightwood siblings. The door opened revealing Isabelle’s tear-stained face, tears that she was trying to keep held back as much as possible, but failing  _

_ “Isabelle, what’s wrong?”  _

_ A shaky breath escaped her before she did grip Magnus’ hands tightly, words obviously being difficult to speak  _

_ “There was a demon attack downtown, Alec went to help because of how huge the threat was... Backup tried to get there in time, but he’s... he’s gone, Magnus. He passed before anyone could help him...”  _

_ Magnus’ heart dropped the moment that Isabelle said those words, his Alexander was gone. He was taken from him like the others that he used to love through the centuries that he had lived, lovers that were more than just a memory now and the box of trinkets he carried with him.  _

_ “Where is he?”  _

_ Isabelle brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall as the warlock was doing his best to keep himself from falling apart right there. He needed to see Alexander though, he needed to see him one last time and grab what he wanted to bring back to the loft _

_ “He’s at the Institute, I’ll take you to him.”  _

_ A portal was opened, leading them to the Institute before the warlock followed Isabelle, he was doing his hardest to keep himself together while the tears were starting to prick at his eyes. He didn’t want to breakdown in front of everyone here despite all of the mixed emotions that Magnus was feeling, the guilt being the worst one because of the fight. Words that he would be unable to take back and apologize about, words that would go unheard of despite how much he wanted to Alec to hear them.  _

_ The room was quiet as many other Shadowhunters laid still on the tables, ones that had also fallen in the battle against the demon. This was a time of grieving for everyone that lived inside of the Institute because of how many comrades have fallen in the terrible fight. Isabelle led him to the table where Alexander laid before his trembling hands carefully pulled back the sheet at the fear of what he was going to see, his beloved lying there still. Those hazel eyes that Magnus remembered well were closed with the pale face that stared back at him, that was when he was unable to hold himself together any longer. The tears started to fall as the immortal warlock moved to bury his face into his hair, hands gripping at his shoulders refusing to let go of the one he wanted to return. He knew that Alec wasn’t going to come back, he was gone.  _

_ Isabelle’s hand rested against his back giving comfort the best that she could despite the tears that were rolling down her cheeks once more, the pain was real for the both of them because of the one that was lost to them. A beloved brother and boyfriend that was taken from them too soon, a person that Magnus wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.  _

Snapping out of his thoughts, the empty glass was put down deciding that it was best to just go to sleep for the night. He knew that drinking his sorrows away never got him anywhere, a lesson that he learned in the past as the hope was there to avoid the nightmares that might appear. Nightmares that he has grown tired of dealing with over the years, most of them dealing with the day that he lost Alexander and the fight that they had. The guilt was still there which continued to eat away at him, guilt that he still carried about despite trying doing everything that he could to deal with it. But it wasn’t easy, just another struggle that Magnus had to face on a daily basis. 

With a sigh, he moved to get himself ready for bed and hide underneath the covers to avoid the outside world that surrounded them. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Night had fallen as a demon was meeting in a secret place with the angel that owed him a favor, he was doing this for his cousin’s sake. A cousin that he owed a favor also knowing that this one would easily make up for it since he had gone to Magnus for help with a situation that he was dealing with. Of course, the warlock was going to call when he needed assistance, but there was a chance that he could have forgotten because of how much time has passed and the loss of his last lover. Varrach knew that the angel Erelim wouldn’t be able to refuse since he was offering this as the favor that they owed. One that Varrach wasn’t going to change his mind on, a lot of thinking had gone into it before he did send a message to Erelim to meet. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was coming back to life, to return to Magnus’ side to live the centuries that were going to come. 

Erelim soon made his appearance while it wasn’t hard to notice the displeased look on his face, he was never happy to be called on despite the favor that he owed to Varrach 

“Now what do you want me to do for that favor? I’d rather get it over with as quickly as possible.” 

The attitude that Erelim had to him never changed, he’d always been like that since they first met because he was a Demon. Demons and Angels never got along though, it had been like since they first came into existence

“This favor will actually help my dear cousin and this is an idea that you can’t refuse. I thought long and hard on it since it could benefit your race also, he’d be the very first and probably the only one in existence.” 

The Angel couldn’t help, but be curious about the idea that this Demon had especially if they were right about the unknown benefits. Of course, he hadn’t agreed to the favor yet though. He wanted to know what it was first 

“As long as it is in my power, I might be able to do it.” 

“Oh, I think you can. Bring Alexander Lightwood back as an immortal Shadowhunter, I’m sure that he would be grateful for it since his life was ripped away from him.” 

There was silence as Erelim did ponder on what Varrach was offering him while the idea of an Shadowhunter living an immortal life was interesting. While it was true that this one from the Lightwood family would be the only one given the chance to live an immortal life. It was something that he could do easily and he wouldn’t have to worry about owing this demon anymore favors. 

“Fine, I will bring Alexander Lightwood back to life. You’ll have to deliver him to your cousin though.” 

The terms of the favor were finally complete as the Angel got to work on returning the lost Shadowhunter to the world that he had been taken from. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Magnus jerked away as something had crossed through his wards, it was hard to tell what had crossed his wards since it seemed to be hiding itself from him. He was going to be cautious though, too many enemies that he had made in the past. Enemies who would want nothing more, but to come after him for revenge like many have once before. Magic sparking at his fingertips, he carefully exited his bedroom glancing around the interior of the lot which was quiet. No signs that anyone tried to enter the loft yet, maybe there were still somewhere else inside of the warehouse as the building was large. It was a safe haven for Warlocks and other Downworlders whenever they needed Magnus’ help, his home had always been that way though. 

Thoughts were broken by the fire message that suddenly landed in his hands with the familiar writing written across it, writing that belonged to his demonic cousin Varrach 

_ “Enjoy your gift, Cousin.”  _

Confusion graced Magnus’ face before there was a sudden flash of light that entered the loft and a thud hitting the floor, something had arrived. The light quickly dimmed while there was some broken glass spewed about that Magnus wasn’t very happy about cleaning up. That was until his gaze landed on the still form that was sprawled out in front of him, one that caused him to freeze in his steps. 

Their chest was moving with each breath that they took showing that they were alive at the last time Magnus saw them was laying on a table cold to the touch. No paleness lingered in their face just color and familiar runes decorating their skin. The one rune sticking out the most that he always loved the way it sat on his neck, there were times when they were sitting together with his fingers gently tracing it over and over again. 

Trembling hands moved to rest against the warm skin, fingers running over their cheeks gently. Magnus could feel the tears pricking at his eyes though 

“Alexander...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the second chapter to The Immortal Shadowhunter, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I loved how it turned out. Anyways looking forward to your comments/kudos! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, instagram, and twitter under mkayswritings! <3 See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Is This My Precious Alexander?

Magnus had moved Alec’s still form to the nearby bed as he couldn’t help, but run his fingers over his skin gently. He had waved his magic over him to see if there was anything demonic or something off, but there wasn’t anything he could find wrong with the Shadowhunter that laid in front of him. He had questions about how it was possible that Alec was here though, he remembered seeing him laying on that table inside of the Institute. A sight that he had been unable to erase from his mind despite the centuries that passed, but he was here breathing. Something that he never thought he would have seen again as all he could do was wait for Alexander to wake up from his slumber, he wanted to see those familiar hazel eyes to open. Magnus just had to be patient for his beloved to wake up and hear his voice once again, waiting was all that he could do. 

He knew that he should have contacted Catarina or Madzie, but he couldn’t bring himself to just yet. He needed to make sure for himself that this was his Alexander and not a trick by his cousin, Varrach since he wouldn’t put it past him because of how demons can play tricks. Plus, it had been centuries since he last saw Varrach while he knew that his cousin did owe him a favor from the time that he helped him. Maybe this was his way of fulfilling that favor, he didn’t know though while he didn’t expect an answer from him if Magnus sent a message. Varrach hated to be bothered even by his family while the Warlock did keep his distance from his relatives mostly because of his father who he didn’t have to worry about anymore. 

Sitting down by the bed, fingers ran through Alexander’s hair before he placed a kiss against his forehead taking his presence for just a moment 

“Wake up soon, darling. I hope it’s really you...” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Silence surrounded Alexander as there was a heaviness that was making it difficult to open his eyes, it was hard to tell where he was, but he felt safe. There was something familiar about the room that he was laying in as his senses were slowly starting to wake up from the weird slumber that lingered. One that he was waking up from in a place that was warm and calm, he just couldn’t recall why this place felt so safe as the last thing he remembered was... 

The demon! 

Alec sat up quickly as he could feel his chest heaving while he was trying to get his bearings, he remembered fighting against the demon, the pain of the claws that dug into his side, and the sounds that surrounded him. Where was it? Was it still here? Was it still causing chaos among the streets of New York? He needed to stop it before it could cause anymore destruction as it had done enough killing already, it needed to be stopped before anymore lives were lost. 

“...Ec! Alec! Alexander!” 

Arms wrapped around him before he was pulled close to someone’s shoulders as fingers threaded through the back of his hair while the other hand ran up and down his back 

“Ssh.... you’re okay, breathe Alexander. You’re safe here.” 

The touch was familiar as he took comfort in his while his head laid against the shoulder as the voice continued to speak in his ear soothingly. His chest heaved with each breath focusing the voice and touch that continued to linger against his skin, his eyes were closed while he grasped at their shirt focusing on calming his breathing down. Minutes felt like hours before Alec was able to breathe properly, freeing himself from the fear that had gripped at his chest. That fear was gone, there wasn’t any panic or the sounds of battle that he had last heard because of the demon that had decided to appear in the streets of New York. He was safe, he was okay. 

Tilting his head up, hazel met gold before he did relax leaning his head against Magnus’ shoulder taking in his presence to ground himself even more. To push those thoughts away that had caused his panic in the first place, there was no demon as Alexander was resting in the Warlock’s arms in the safety of the loft that was a place he had considered his home. A place that he loved going to after a long day at the Institute since it was his escape from his daily duties as a Shadowhunter 

“Magnus...” 

A kiss was placed against his forehead to reassure him as Alexander refused to separate himself from him, he didn’t want there to be any distance between the two of them. Even if the last conversation that they had was the fight which caused the Shadowhunter to storm out of the loft since they both were angry and said things that both would later on regret. Things that Alec wanted to take back hours after the fight, but he didn’t know if Magnus would have been ready to talk to him yet which was why he was going to try after leaving the Institute. He never got that far though since the demonic claws dug into his side taking him away from the one person that Alec had been determined trying to get home to. There would be plenty of time for them to make up because of that fight and the time that was lost when the Shadowhunter was taken from the world that he was born into. He couldn’t help, but ask about the demon though 

“What happened to the demon?” 

  
Magnus fell quiet as he couldn’t help, but bite his lip slightly knowing that this was a  question that was going to come up. It didn’t help with bringing up those memories that had plagued him for so long after losing Alexander those centuries ago while he was grateful that the Shadowhunter was in front of him now. The Warlock had so much to say while the biggest shock would obviously be what year it was because of how much time had passed. He was going to have to ease Alec into this knowing that it was going to be hard and he didn’t want him to have another panic attack, one was enough for both of their sakes. He was going to be there for the Shadowhunter though and help him process everything, he expected that it wasn’t going to be a good reaction as keeping him calm was all that he could do. 

“It’s gone, you don’t have to worry about it.” 

The relief was there that the demon was gone while Magnus ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair to help him stay relaxed especially with what he was going to say next. But he needed to tell him while the hesitation was there on how he was going to tell the truth, a truth that his beloved need to know 

“I need to tell you this, Alexander. It might be a big shock to you, but what I am saying in the truth. It deals with the demon...” 

Magnus continued to run his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s hair who leaned into the touch willing to the words that his Warlock had to say. He knew that it was serious by the look he was wearing, one that he had seen many times before depending on the situation. 

“The demon was taken care of, but casualties did happen with the ones that went to battle the creature. You were one of them... the injuries that you received were fatal by the time reinforcements came, you had been killed.” 

Silence loomed over the room while the words that were just spoken caused a lot of questions to run through his head, he didn’t know how to react to it. How long had it been since his death? How was he here? Who brought him back and why? So many questions and answers that Alec didn’t have as the last thing he remembered was pain, the familiar sounds of battle, the demon screeching before everything went back. The thoughts continued to race through head before a familiar pair of lips resting against his brought him back to reality, it got him out of his head though. 

“I know that it’s a lot to take in right now, but you’re not alone in this. I’ll try and explain this all to you as I think my cousin had something to do with why you’re here now. I don’t know why though as Varrach does things for his own benefit, maybe it was because of the favor he owed me. I don’t know what he did for you to come back, but obviously he had to have help.” 

Alexander knew that Magnus was right about him not being alone in this since he could rely on him while trying to deal with what he had told him. There was still a lot of questions that he had, questions that he’d probably wouldn’t be able to get the answers that easily. A small breath escaped him before he did rest his forehead against Magnus’s shoulder whose fingers ran through his hair once more, his presence and touch was the only thing that was keeping him grounded at the moment. 

They would have much to discuss, but there would be plenty of time for that while they figured out the answers to the questions that the both of them had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Malec fans, I hope you enjoy reading the third chapter of this fic. I couldn't come up with a title for the chapter but it might be updated later if I'm able to figure out what to call it... 
> 
> Anyways enjoy and you can find me on tumblr, instagram, and twitter as mkayswritings.


	4. Searching For Answers

The sound of the tray gently hitting the table snapped Alexander out of his thoughts while Magnus rested his hand against his shoulder 

“Let’s take a break, you need to eat.” 

Books rested on the table as the two had been going through them the last few hours because of the sudden discovery that Magnus made when he was changing into some fresh clothes. An unknown rune rested in the spot where his parabatai rune used to be, it was unrecognizable to him as there was a chance that the books might give him an answer. Even Magnus had no idea what the rune was despite the knowledge that he had about the Shadow World, the rune was the reason why they had been looking through the books for any clues. But so far, there was nothing that could lead them to figure out what the rune actually meant which was causing the Shadowhunter to wonder if this was a rune that only the angels had knowledge of. It was a thought that crossed his mind, but the proof that was needed to figure out the truth probably would be difficult to find since he couldn’t communicate with the angels. The doubt was there on if he’d be able to get any answers from the angels since they only spoke to specific people, mostly the Iron Sisters and any Shadowhunter who had a blood connection with them. 

Alexander knew that Magnus would want him to eat despite him still trying to wrap his head around the truth about his death and the time that had passed. There were a lot of mixed emotions that were swirling through his head, guilt being the main one because of everyone that he left behind while the only person he could turn to now was Magnus. It was unknown if he had any relatives of the Lightwood family left while it probably would be difficult to explain how he was suddenly here. He didn’t want to put Magnus into danger either since he wouldn’t put it pass the Clave to try and blame the Warlock for his resurrection. A small smile graced his lips though pushing away those thoughts for now since he knew that Magnus was right besides he didn’t want to worry him, there was enough to deal with already 

“Let’s eat.” 

Hands grasped the bowl as Alexander started to slowly eat knowing that Magnus would want him to eat something, his appetite was barely there though because of all the thoughts that were running through his head. Thoughts that Alec was unable to ignore most of the time while guilt being the one thing that he continued to feel because of all the people that he left behind those centuries ago. His family, his paratabai, his friends, and of course, Magnus. The guilt and regret while he could easily make it up to Magnus, but his family and friends were gone, visiting the place where they rested was all that could be done now. They would have to wait though as any Shadowhunter and possibly Downworlders finding out that Alec was alive would be nothing, but trouble. Trouble that he wasn’t ready to face, not until he had the answers that he needed about why and who brought him back. There are so many unanswered questions as he would rely on Magnus to help him through everything that he was dealing with, the Warlock was the one person that he could rely on right now. 

The food was slowly eaten before a familiar pair of hands rested against his face grabbing his attention 

“Voice your thoughts, darling. I can hear you thinking all the way over here.” 

Alec let out a small breath leaning into Magnus’ hands taking comfort in his presence and touch, he knew that he could tell him anything though 

“I’m sorry, everything’s just so confusing and the guilt. I’m sorry for leaving you behind, leaving behind my family and friends... There’s just a lot of mixed emotions going on right now and trying to find the answers that we need, it feels like we’re getting nowhere. I... I don’t know what to do, Magnus.” 

The Warlock knew that Alec had a lot of thoughts and emotions looming over him as words obviously weren’t going to help right away, reassurance was the one thing that he could give and time. He was going to be there for him and help with any struggles that he would face, struggles that they would face together

“I understand, we’ll figure it out together, Alexander. I know that it isn’t easy, but we’ll figure it out, it might just take time. And there’s nothing wrong with the guilt that you’re feeling, you have good reason to be feeling that way. It will get easier and there are still people around who care about you if you want me to tell them, but I know that your family would want you to be happy, keep that in mind, okay?” 

The Shadowhunter knew that Magnus was right and that he wasn’t alone despite how much time had passed, the immortal friends that he had met those centuries ago. Most of them being immortal since they were Downworlders, but people that Alec had thought as a friend. It probably was best to reach out to the people that they could trust, people that wouldn’t betray them since allies were needed in the world that the two lived in. The Shadow World wasn’t an easy place for one to live in because of the threats that lurked in every corner from the demons to anyone else that might decide to cause problems. 

“We might get more help if we tell the others that I’m here, they might be able to help us search for answers. Or something that might be helpful to figuring things out.” 

Magnus nodded in agreement before placing a kiss against his forehead running his fingers through his hair gently, it wouldn’t hurt to speak to Catarina or Simon about this situation. He knew that they would be here quickly to help whenever he asked as many of their friends were always willing to help when needed 

“Okay I’ll give Catarina and Simon a call, I’m sure that they will be able to help. You just finish eating and relax.” 

A small smile graced Alec’s lips watching Magnus wander off to contact their friends, he didn’t know what his Warlock was going to tell them, but they were obviously going to be in for a big surprise. Leaning back against the couch, the bowl was picked up once more to continue eating the food since he didn’t want it to go to waste for Magnus’ sake. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Messages had been sent to Catarina and Simon while Magnus thought that it was better for them to come in person since this was something that obviously  couldn’t be discussed over the phone. There would be a lot of explaining to do and of course, trying to keep the two from freaking out about Alec sitting in his living room, alive and breathing. The Warlock most likely was going to have to work hard on calming them once they arrived and protecting his precious Alexander, he wasn’t going to let any harm come to him. Alec had been taken from him once before and Magnus wasn’t going to let that happen again, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his boyfriend would be protected. 

His feet crossed the floor heading back into the living room with the hope that Alexander actually ate the food, the concern was there because of the hesitation that the man had. Magnus knew that it was because of the thoughts that were keeping him distracted and the truth that he had told him, but he wasn’t going to keep it a secret. He didn’t want to lie to him knowing that it wouldn’t have gone well if Alec found the truth out himself, it probably would end up in an argument if the truths that he would have been hiding were found out that way. A small smile crossed the immortal man’s lips though at the sight that was in front of him. 

Alexander was laying comfortably on the couch sound asleep while the bowl laid empty on the table, he ate all the food like Magnus hoped that he would. Grabbing a blanket and a pillow, he carefully moved the sleeping Shadowhunter putting the pillow and blanket down since the couch could be uncomfortable sometimes. Besides, he couldn’t bring himself to wake Alec up knowing that he needed to sleep as he was still getting his strength back. He was going to be okay though, Magnus knew that while he was going to make sure that Alec would get all of the care that he needed to help him recover that strength. A gentle kiss was placed against his forehead before the Warlock decided to clean up his home a little, mostly organizing the books that were spread about. He didn’t want Catarina and Simon to walk into his home being a complete mess, Magnus liked things clean anyways, the main reason why he always worked so hard to keep his home nice. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A portal opened inside of the loft as Magnus had finished cleaning up the living room making it look presentable while making sure not to wake up Alexander. He wanted him to get all the sleep that he needed knowing that he would have to wake him up eventually, especially once Cat and Simon arrived. Placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder, he gave it a gentle shake to rouse him from his slumber 

“Darling, they’re here.” 

The Shadowhunter sat up resting his hand against his face yawning slightly, nodding in response to Magnus’ words. He didn’t know how Catarina and Simon was going to react, but they needed to tell them with the knowledge that help was needed. Alec knew that they could rely on Catarina and Simon for help since turning to the Institute for help wasn’t going to go well. That was something he didn’t want to think of, the Institute was going to have to wait while nothing was there for him, but he had Magnus to rely on thankfully. Hopefully, Catarina and Simon to as the explanation was going to be hard since there were no answers to give. 

“Magnus? You here?” 

Catarina’s voice rang across the loft before the Warlock stood up keeping Alexander behind him, he wanted to protect him despite their friends standing in front of them. Magnus needed to explain everything first with the hope that they were going to understand and take the answers that he had already which wasn’t much. 

“In here, Cat.” 

Simon and Catarina appeared in the living before Magnus glanced back at Alec who nodded moving to take ahold of his hand gently. It was reassurance for the both of them since it was unknown on what was going to happen next, but they could rely on each other while the truth would be spoken. A truth that needed to be told and to deal with the consequences after the words were spoken. 

Letting out a small breath, he glanced up toward their friends 

“We have something to discuss, it’s important. You’re the only two that we can trust with this, but it must stay between us.” 

Silence lingered as Catarina and Simon shared a look for a moment before they both nodded 

“Okay Magnus, what is it?” 

Hesitation crossed the immortal’s face for a moment before Alexander squeezed his hand causing him to smile lightly, it was the reassurance that he needed with the situation 

“It deals with Alexander, he’s... he’s alive.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Malec fans, enjoy reading chapter 4 of this fic! Decided it was time to bring in Catarina and Simon for the boys to meet up with. Anyways looking forward to your comments, see you all in the next chapter! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings! <3


End file.
